Love in the Stars (Harry Potter and the Clones)
by Ravine
Summary: ~FINISHED~ Harry's 6th year is one eventful one. Death eaters, clones, murders, back from the deads, rumours, and romance. And if not careful, the bad guy's gonna run free...
1. Chapter One - Blind Love

Disclaimer: Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, not I.

Rating: Should be PG-13 anyway

LOVE IN THE STARS - CARRIE

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter One

Harry Potter watched as Dudley ran out of the room as soon as he came downstairs. He heaved a sigh and sat down. Who did Dumbledore think he was anyway, making him staying with the Dursleys? I mean, Voldemort was already dead, but anyway The Dursleys were as unbearable as ever and the thought of returning to Hogwarts today pleased him quite so. He sat waiting for Uncle Vernon to get ready to drive him while he thought about school. However, an interrupting image keeps coming up, Cho Chang. Her image has a knack of coming up whereever he went and Harry was a bit annoyed with himself. But then, it was going to be the 6th year, Harry told himself, this could be the last time he saw her as Cho was in 7th year.

"Well, come on then," growled Uncle Vernon coming out fixing his ugly tie.

Harry heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage into his uncle's car. It was lucky that Uncle Vernon was driving him. After all, he didn't exactly have any other means of transportation this year.

When Harry arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4, he quickly began to look around for Ron and Hermione, then spotted Hermione at the last compartment trying to drag Victor Krum in but with so many people crowding around him asking for autographs. Harry was dragging his trunk in waving to Hermione and Krum when someone helped him to drag it in.

"Ron!"

"Hi you too," Ron was grinning awkwardly.

Harry stared at the girl next to him, "Who?"

"Oh this is Samantha Collins, 5th year," said Ron quickly.

"Yes," nodded the blonde hair blue eyes girl, "Ronny and I just got together over the summer."

Harry looked at Ron as if to say "Ronny?" but at Ron's embarrassed look, Harry tried not to laugh, but with a sudden lurch in the stomach, he realized that he was the only one who never even got with anyone yet. He spotted Cho outside the train chatting with her usually huge group of friends and waving goodbye to her family. Harry gave all his might to tear his eyes from the scene.

They all sat down chatting happily. Harry tried to not notice as he talking to Hermione while Victor kept trying to kiss her cheek and neck and all over her face pretty much. Meanwhile, Ron was red from head to foot receiving kisses from his girl Samantha.

"So why are you coming, Victor?" asked Harry.

"I decided to pause Quidditch for a while to spend this year at Hogwarts with my girl," said Victor, "well, not completely away I'm taking over Madam Hooch for just this year in flying lessons and Quidditch."

"That great, and hey, your english is much better!" said Harry brightly though on the inside was not impressed at all by the idea of watching them matching eyes at each other when at Hogwarts. Hermione's contant talk of him last year had been quite enough. _Oh, Victor won at Bulgaria again!' Oh, he and his team went to Greece, isn't that wonderful? I've always wanted to learn about that country!' He took me to his family in Bulgaria last summer!'_

Harry turned to Ron who finally seemed to be pleading for his rescue from Samantha's kisses. "So um how was your summer, Ron?"

Oh man, I've got to watch Ron and Samantha too! Harry tried to conceal his disappointment.

"Fine, just fine," muttered Ron.

Soon, Harry had fallen asleep and an hour later when he woke up, he realized that the lady with the food cart had already left, but what's more, Ron, Hermione, and their lovers were gone too. It had been a relief to finally not see another makeout scene, but it was also quite disturbing to see that Ron and Hermione hadn't even woke him up and told him where they were going. He stood up and went towards the front compartments to look for the food lady as well as his best friends.

Harry staggered along a little sleepily and then suddenly saw something that made him half the mind to turn back. But before he could, a cold drawling voice said, "Fancy seeing you still alive, Potter, where's Weasley? Lost him eh?"

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy, then started for his wand, but Malfoy already pulled his wand first and shouted out a curse at him. Harry shook his numbed head looking around furiously. The problem was, he couldn't see a thing. Malfoy had blinded him! He staggered around like a crazy man. Everyone was laughing now and Harry was red of a hot surge of anger bursting through him that he shouted a curse at the direction of Malfoy's laughter, but apparently, it must have hit the window that it bounced back. The curse did not affect on him however, but rather to awaken his blindness. His eyes were still a little fuzzy, and he wished he could come around faster as people laughed harder. Malfoy had left now and he saw no choice be to stagger forward to find Hermione who would probably know the proper countercurse and set him right back.

He tried to walk fast towards the front compartment halfblindedly.

BANG!

He bumped into someone and that someone fell back into a seat with him on top of that someone. He tried to see clearly who it was.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

The voice was so familiar and sweet. Then it hit him, Cho! He stared closely to make sure of what he saw. His eyes were finally starting to come back faster now. He must had laid on top of her for quite a bit because she was tried to point out with her eyes and the nodding of her head that he was still on top of her.

Harry became quite embarrassed and red when he realized this and stood up fast. He held out a hand to help Cho up while his stomach did a tap dance. Cho was quite red too and said, "Thanks, Harry. What happened to you?"

"Um " Harry wondered whether or not he should tell her, but then thought it would be better than her thinking he was a crazy clumsy fool, "Cursed, the blind curse you see."

Cho smiled and nodded, then took her wand out and muttered something. Suddenly, Harry could see everything properly now. "Better?" she asked.

Harry blushed deeper in red and muttered, "Yeah thanks"

There was an awkward silence and then Cho said, "I'd um better find my friend."

"Oh yeah, me too," said Harry suddenly seemed to be awakened from a trance staring at Cho. She is so incredibly beautiful, he thought bitterly as he remembered how she was holding hands with Cedric, but then, that was his 4th year and when Voldemort was still at large.

As he walked away to look for Ron and Hermione, he thought to himself, there is no way anything could happen and I don't care at all.

It's very strange, but as Harry noticed, Cho seemed to be all over the place, whereever he went. Maybe it was just that he noticed her more often now, but still, there's no proper explaination for that, other than — no, Harry thought, I do _not_ like her at all. Then why did he even ask her to the Yule Ball at his 4th year at all then? Aurgh, but at least Ron and Hermione didn't spend that much time making out with Samantha and Victor because it was in school and you weren't supposed to make love between classes. It was something for when you are alone. Still, things didn't improve when a notice came out a month into the school.

"Hey, it's a timeline for this year! Ooooh, there's to be several dances this year Christmas 4th year and up End of Year last two years and one coming up next month actually for everybody!" Parvati's voice carried throughout the whole common room.

Girls started to giggle everywhere at once and Harry's stomach took flight as an image popped to his head. No way, he thought, she had rejected him once for Cedric, and even though he is dead, there's nothing to stop her from going with something else this time other than Harry.

"Hey, are you going to ask Cho, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry blankly.

"Aw come on, it's obviously you love her," said Ron, "and —"

"Ugh, shuddap Ron, you've got Samantha so don't bother me about some girl I could be having now. I know how pathetic I look without someone."

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione was on Ron's side, "Just ask her, Harry, I mean, look at Victor and me, we were at the Yule Ball."

Harry shook his head, "No, I am not going to embarrass myself again, Hermione, and I do not have feelings for her! The only reason I asked her before is because she was the only one who's well"

"What?" Hermione persisted.

"Just leave me alone on this subject!" Harry said furiously, "Hey Ron, wanna trade Chocolate Frog cards?"

It had been weeks and the dance was in two days. True to his words, Harry had not asked Cho, nor anyone at all for that matter. It was obvious who Ron and Hermione were going with. Even Malfoy could be seen hand to hand with Pansy Parkison in the hallways and never failed to throw him an insult.

"Can't find a date now? Got too blinded by my curse, Potter?"

Harry ignored these words with burning rage and just as he walked into another hallway, a voice called out, "Harry!"

Giving up what with Malfoy's insults and everything, he yelled, "Alright Hermione, I'll ask Cho to the dance though it's probably too late now!"

He wirled around and found himself face to face to Cho.

~*~*~

Oh please, please review! Hehe, what's gonna happen now? What will Cho think of this sudden and crazy outburst? Only the next chapter will tell.


	2. Chapter Two - Opening Dance

Phew, thanks for those who did review, and now here's the second piece

Disclaimer: Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, not I.

Rating: Should be PG-13 anyway

LOVE IN THE STARS - CARRIE

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter Two

Harry caught himself as it was Cho who called, but too late. Harry's face burned fiercely and so did Cho. However, Cho spoke slowly, "I'd love to go to the dance with you, Harry, but um, I was just telling you that Krum is looking for all the seekers of the Quidditch teams."

"You — you will?" Harry breathed a little startled.

"Yeah sure," she gave him a warming smile. There was a tense moment as they stared at each other, then Cho flipped her dark hair and nodded towards the exits, "well, Krum?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry and he followed her. I have to think of something to say to her, thought Harry, this cannot be happening at the dance, just us silently sitting around. He thought no more as Krum waved to them calling out, "Hey guys, come on!"

Harry and Cho hurried across the field joining Malfoy and Jonas Tomkins, a 5th year Hufflepuff seeker that replaced Cedric.

"Ok, there will be several new things coming up this year. First of all, it will be you four who will be training up two amateur Quidditch teams from the Sheffield Orphanage. You will be working with kids around 10 and 11 years old and will be joined by a professional to help you from the office. Now, I've been told to put the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seekers together and the Slytherin and Hufflepuff seekers together. Your regular Quidditch will be put off this year and what will happen is, we'll have the two teams you guys trained up compete against each other at the end of the year. The winner will give the Quidditch cup a tie between the trainers that trained the winning team. Got it all now?" Krum spoke.

Harry could hardly believe his luck. To the dance with Cho, and as if that's not enough, he's going to be working with her all year long, though with little kids, but that's hardly anything. His heart gave a leap. I suppose it's true I am in love with her, thought Harry as Cho turned her pretty black eyes at him.

"The kids will be arriving in 3 days on Saturday morning at 9, so I don't expect you to gather up a training plan already with your partner because it's the dance on Friday. Anyway, just be prepared though, alright?" Krum finished, "you may go back to your common rooms as classes should be ending now."

They started walking back to the castle. Malfoy and Jonas were already chatting very quickly about what they are going to do. Malfoy kept throwing looks at Harry as if to say that he will not lose to him if his life depended on it. Harry threw him back the same look, then turned to Cho, "so I guess we'll be working together on this till the end of the year, eh?"

"Yeah," Cho gave him a smile, "I'd love to work with those kids, and I wonder who's the person that will join us to train them."

Harry gave a nod and then said suddenly, "He didn't say when the professional will be arriving."

"Maybe with the kids," said Cho, "or the dance."

Harry went beetle red and said, "Ah, the dance, I guess we can meet at the bottom of the marble steps outside the hall?"

"Ok," said Cho, "well, I'll be going to the Ravenclaw common room now, I'll see you then, alright?" She grinned and walked off the other direction.

"Ok," said Harry feeling like he just jumped over the moon. Nothing, nothing at all could ruin this perfect year.

He rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and rushed to the corner where Ron and Hermione were. "Hey guys, guess what happene?" He said happily, "I thought Cho was you, Hermione, and I said that I was going to ask her to the dance, and then since it was her, she said yes!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione as Ron laughed.

"Shut up Ron," said Harry, "and also, Krum told us that we'll be working together to train some kids from the —"

"Yeah, he told me," Hermione cut him off, "and I explained it to Ron already."

"Yeah, but I kinda wish Quidditch was back," said Ron, "still, I guess we have one game to look forward to in the end, right?"

Harry nodded and then said, "I guess I'll be coming to the dance with you guys."

"I'd have dragged you along anyway," said Ron, "I just learned how to do the Drag-Along spell!"

"Well, now you won't be needing it," said Harry a little shocked, but now relieved.

"Hey, want to go to the Puko Hupo? I've gotta help Fred and George sell their stuff. They made me the advertiser for them at Hogwarts. Their stuff's great actually they got some of these really cool new sweets, one called Balloon Mint. Blows up your head that one of course, it's just a few spells your head restores to normal after you pop it" Ron beckoned them to follow him.

"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione!" roared Fred the moment they touched the door, "we've got a crazy bunny lose! Let's catch it!"

They gasped as a bunny indeed gaped at them for a second before it disappeared again. Fred laughed watching Harry and Ron running around after it in his joke shop. Hermione panicked and wasted no more time as she grabbed the nearest wand ready to cast a spell, but it gave a squeak and turned into a fluffy monkey. Of course, thought Hermione as she grabbed her own wand out and pointing to the crazy bunny, casting a freeze charm. The bunny froze immediately and then after five seconds of Harry and Ron catching their breath and laughing, it slowly formed into a human.

"George!"

"Ron," said George breathlessly, "Fred transfigured me."

"You made me a frog earlier," said Fred accusingly his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Woah, it's so great you guys managed to pin your location at Hogsmeade," said Harry.

"Yeah, after a year of wandering around, we thought we could never find the perfect location for our joke shop," said George.

"But good old Zonko's is letting us taking over this place," said Fred, "they on the other hand are retiring."

"Good people, decides to sell a few of their old products to us," nodded George.

"Plus they are helping out," said Fred, "misses this place of course."

"Almost reluctant to change the name," said George.

"But we finally succeeded," finished Fred.

"Wow," breathed Hermione.

"So our little Ronnikins got himself a girlfriend eh?" Fred sniggered.

"Kissing," said George.

"All summer," said Fred.

"In the bedroom," said George.

"And bathroom," said Fred.

"Kitchen," carried on George.

"Everywhere," they said in chorus.

Ron's ears went pink and he shouted, "Oh shut up! Not like you and Angelina didn't fool around, Fred, while you were goofing with that Christine, George."

Quite unabashed, Fred answered, "We don't make out everywhere."

"And you are still little Ronnikins," said George, "here's a toilet seat."

"For your potty training!" Fred and George carried on sniggering.

When they finally got away back to school pocketfulls of toys and joke items, they were in a very good mood. It was hard to visit Fred and George without comming back full of smiles. However, Professor Snape's appearance made their smiles waiver. He stared at them suspiciously.

"Good evening, Potter, Weasley, Granger," he said in his usual oily voice, "the feast has already began, why aren't you there? It is rather suspicious to be wandering around like this"

When he finally left, Ron swore angrily, "Us? We didn't do a thing! And why is HE wandering around?"

"He's hateful as ever, alright," Harry agreed.

They headed off to the Great Hall quickly not wanting to miss the feast.

The dance for everybody came almost a little too fast. As Hermione rushed 3 hours early to get ready, Ron and Harry were playing the Wizard chess. Harry had gotten much better at it, but was still no way as good as Ron and still to date has no beaten him once. People all around them were chattering endlessly about the dance. Girls were giggling and showing each other dresses and jewelries. Harry knew that this was an informal dance, but he thougt that it would be ridiculous to wear his school robes, so he decided that he was going to wear the green dress robe he had gotten. Ron, as promised by his twin brothers to Harry when he gave them the money, had gotten new dress robes from them and was pleased with his new clothing. After a few games of chess, they went up to the dormitory to change.

They left with Dean Thomas, but left some others who couldn't find a date. Then, they went searching for their dates. Ron met Samantha — who was wearing a pretty pink dress - right outside and he glowered as he gave a small kiss on the cheek whispering, "Beautiful."

Harry left them and hurried to the marble steps. The sight made him catch his breath. Cho was wearing a wondefully light blue dress with something blue in her long black hair that looked like it had some kind of sparkly charm put on it.

"You look nice, um, really great," muttered Harry uncertainly. He couldn't believe it when Cho said "Thanks" and put her arms around his, then started walking towards a table. Harry grew a burning red though enjoyed it very much and was slightly disappointed when Cho took her arm away and sat down. He sat down next to her and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"So, um," trying desperately not to have a silent evening, Harry spoke, "What are you planning to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about studying more Herbology, for the purpose of creating medicine, though I'm not really sure if I should study the history of it instead," said Cho lightly, "What do you think I should do, Harry?"

"Well," Harry tried to prick at his own brain, "I'd say creating more cures would be a slight more important, wouldn't it?"

Cho gave a smile, "Oh I suppose so, but my grandfather studied the history you see. Of course, you are right. Anyway, what about you, Harry? Any plans?"

"Well, Quidditch is right up in my alley," said Harry, "but then, I guess an Auror wouldn't be too bad either, except that after Voldemort, what dark wizards are left out there?"

Cho gave a small gasp at the name, and Harry quickly said, "I'm sorry Cho, I know a lot of people don't like the name"

"It's alright, Harry, after all," said Cho, "you are the hero who saved us all."

Harry blushed at Cho's smile.

They talked about many things, and then as a slow music came up (C.N: By the way, muggle and witch music were pretty similar stuff that they used both), Harry screwed up all his courage and blurted out, "Would you like to dance?"

"Wha-?" (They were just talking about art) Cho blinked, "Oh yes, sure."

Harry stood up and took out a hand. Cho took it and stood up too. Harry led her to the dancefloor were other couples were already swaying lazily. Harry's heart gave a leap as Cho put one arm around him, another hand with his, and placed her chin on his shoulder. Harry placed a hand around her waist, a hand to hers, and laid his head against hers. They swayed lazily eyes closed. It was as if the whole world has swept away and they were alone on the planet. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world being so close together. It was like in heaven with angels cheering for them till all too soon a silky voice said, "Good evening, Ms. Cho Chang."

Harry and Cho broke apart and stared at this man of light brown hair, light brown eyes, and smooth features. "Ah, Harry Potter," continued the man smiling, "I'll be joining with you two to train the kids tomorrow."

"Terry!" Cho gasped.

"Ah, you do remember me," he said still silkily though his smile waivered a little.

"You know him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," said Cho sadly, "Terry Larkam, my ex-boyfriend."

~*~*~

Review review review! Oh boy, this spells for trouble


	3. Chapter Three - Enter Terry Larkam

PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, not I.

Rating: Should be PG-13 anyway just in case

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter Three

No way, this can not be happening, Harry's mind spun so fast that he felt dizzy. It was as if he just got cursed by the Blind Curse again. He forced a smile and said, "Hello, er, Mr. Larkam."

Terry gave a short laugh and held out a hand, "Please, please call me Terry. After all, we _are_ going to be working all year long and I cannot bear to hear anyone call me Mr. Larkam'!"

Harry shook his hand a little dazed. The song had ended and a new one was coming up, but Cho and Terry were already starting to talk very fast and walking back to the table.

"Oh my, after you left, where on earth did you go to?" Cho was saying.

"Well, as I told you before I left, I had to go and train in Greece," answered Terry.

"Greece!" cried Cho with admiration, "Oh, that's right. So, tell me all about it there! What did you see? I always wanted to go, _you_ know that. Oh come and sit down and tell me all about it."

Harry followed them half way and then wondered if he should sit down with them. Then Cho finally called to him, "Oh Harry, you don't mind, do you?"

"Er, wha-?" Harry blinked.

Terry was holding Cho's hand as if about to lead her to the dance floor. Harry understood but it was like a knife in his heart. "No, not at all," lied Harry.

He watched them wirl around the dance floor. Ron sat down next to him, "Hey Harry, why are you looking so gloomy? And where's Cho?" He looked around and saw Cho with Terry, "Who's that?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, Terry Larkam," said Harry.

"It couldn't have been an argument that broke them up," said Ron staring at them, "they are so friendly with each other, _too_ friendly."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better," scowled Harry kicking a table leg angrily.

"Sorry," muttered Ron, "but hey, it's not like they are dating, so you just go and ask her out a couple of times. Next thing you know, you guys are an item. Besides, where did that guy come from anyway? Not from Hogwarts I know that so maybe he'll leave soon."

"He's not leaving," said Harry, "he's working with us on the Quidditch team, with those kids. "

"Blimey," said Ron, "but hey, you killed Voldemort and fought countless battles. There's no reason why Cho should like that Terry cow better than you. You know that girls cue up for you!"

Ron's words did make Harry feel somewhat a little better, but he couldn't stand watching Terry's arm smoothly clutching around Cho's waist. He kicked the table leg again and tore away from the sickening sight. "I'm going back to the common room," said Harry.

"No way, what if Cho comes back looking for you?" asked Ron.

"Judging from the way she giggled when he kissed her hand," said Harry darkly, "there's no telling if she even remembers my name."

"Aw Harry," Ron looked a bit worried. Then he said slowly, "Um I wanted to tell you something. And if it makes you feel better I, um, and Samantha broke up."

"No!" said Harry, "how are you dealing?"

"Fine," muttered Ron.

"Man, those girls suck," said Harry angrily.

"And pretty," said Ron absently.

"Yeah," Harry drifted absently too staring at Cho.

Terry threw Cho out of his arms and then she rolled right back in. Harry forced himself to look away again. The song finally ended and Cho waved at him now coming back with Terry looking pleased with himself it seemed. So she had not completely forgotten. Harry breathed. Suddenly, he turned to Ron, "How did you break up with Samantha?"

"Said something about not paying enough attention to her. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," said Ron shrugging, "I suppose it wasn't the biggest loss. She plants big horrible wet kisses on me." His ears went pink.

"Hi Harry," said Cho cheerfully, "and hey Ronald."

"I'm Ron," muttered Ron.

"Oops, sorry," Cho gave a small laugh.

Just as she was about to sit down, Terry grasped her by the wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor again saying, "This is my favourite song!" just as a slow song came on.

"Damn him," Harry snapped and couldn't watch anymore as Terry clutched tightly onto Cho, his hands buried in the layers of the light blue dress. Wishing he could have asked Cho to dance for this one when she was coming back, Harry turned and headed towards the common room.

Ron went with him not knowing what to say or do. He spotted Hermione and Victor Krum making out while swaying softly to the music on the dance floor. The sight somehow made him feel very empty inside and he almost wished he had paid some attention to Samantha. He caught up with Harry.

"You know what?" He said, "let's visit Hagrid."

"That's a good idea," agreed Harry as they set off.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's cabin across the Hogwarts grounds. Fang was growling inside. "Back Fang, back!" Hagrid's voice could be heard.

Then Hagrid opened the door. The half-giant with the wild hair and beard stepped aside to let Harry and Ron in. He offered them Rock cakes and started making tea.

"Why aren't you two at the dance?" He growled.

The Rock cakes untouched, Harry said, "We were."

Then he explained the situation about Terry Larkam and then Ron took over in his story of breaking up with Samantha.

"Ooh, this isn't good," Hagrid said gruffly, "I've had my share of romance troubles too, you know, and I know. A man gotta know." He nodded eyeing them.

Harry and Ron looked at each trying to hold in their laughter. They obviously remembered Madam Maxine. That was in their 4th year and Madam Maxine denied of being a half-giant saying that she's got big bones.

"I was 15, just expelled for 2 years," said Hagrid making Harry and Ron look up with interest, this was not what they expected, "of course, my friends went on in becoming wizards, and I've always fancied this brown girl, oh yes, big brown pretty eyes and hair. She was in me years, supposin'ly since I got me expelled, but anyhow, yup it was just another dance. I asked her — took all me courage it did — and she just looked at me with her big beautiful eyes, told me no, an' said, You are not even a wizard!'"

"That's terrible of her!" commented Ron.

"You don't say," said Hagrid, "women can never be trusted nowhere, I tell you, well, of course, Hermione to the exception. I heard she's getting on well with Krum, eh?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "they've been dating for a few years now."

"Bet they'll be announcing their engagement any time now," added Ron, "and it won't be a surprise either, but I reckon Hermione wouldn't want to marry yet. She wants to study first and untill we leave Hogwarts, she's not stopping. I think she's probably read the entire library now."

Hagrid laughed, "Well, good for her, and if she does marry Krum, then she's got a good man in hand. Not every girl can get a man like that. Famous Quidditch guy and everything, but then again, the girl who gets one of you is even luckier." He was looking at Harry specificly when he said this, "Harry, don't you worry about Cho, she's not worth it if she's got another man on her mind. You can't change her mind, but goodness, I don't know why she would have another man in mind when you were the one who asked her to the dance."

"Um, well, I didn't exactly ask her," said Harry quickly, "she just sorta said yes when I blurted out that I _would_ ask her."

"Interesting," said Hagrid, "I guess she does fancy you then."

"Didn't look it," said Harry, "well, at least when Larkam showed up."

"Well, see it this way, you are getting closer to her every time you ask her to the dance," said Ron, "The first time, she went with Cedric, and this time, you got till when you are already at the dance with her. Next time, you'll probably hold her for sure."

"I don't know what to do," said Harry uncertainly, "but I guess time will tell."

"It'll hafta," said Hagrid, "it'll _hafta_."

The kids from the orphanage were coming 6pm the next day. Harry swung his good old Firebolt over his shoulder, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, then headed off to the Quidditch field at 5:50. He spotted Cho, Malfoy, and Jonas Tomkins, along with some blonde girl whom he supposed that was the other professional who's training along too. Glad that Terry hadn't arrived yet, Harry set to mark his territory.

"Hey Cho!" He smiled and waved.

Cho waved back and then ran towards him dragging her broomstick along, "Oh they are coming soon! Anytime now!"

Harry smiled, though it wasn't what he expected. Then again, what did he expect? A kiss? However, Cho took him by the arm and pulled him aside, "Hey Harry, um, I feel guilty about yesterday. I suppose it was Terry and I that you took off without saying goodbye." Harry tried to look apologetic, but Cho brushed it aside and continued, "But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. It's just I never he would be here. I suppose we were just trying to catch up on some news But Harry, I swear, we broke up, honestly, and there's absolutely nothing going on between us." Harry felt his jelly legs coming back and breathed again.

"Cho! And Harry," Terry came up from behind. He swept Cho onto his arm unexctantly and kissed her on the cheek. Harry felt a burning rage within and a burn on his scar too for some reasons. Suddenly, he noticed Terry arm showing a little with his robe held back from holding Cho, and it looked like something very much like a —

Terry let go quickly and dropped his arms so that the robes covered it. He stared at Harry steadily with an ineffable expression. However, Harry had already looked and he immediately knew what it was, his scar burning harder than ever. It was a skull, which meant, this Terry Larkam was a death eater.

~*~*~

Review! Phew! Who ever knew that Cho would ever date a death eater?!


	4. Chapter Four - Orpans for Quidditch

Aha, here we are at the fourth chapter! *evil grin*

-

Disclaimer: Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, not I.

Rating: Should be PG-13 anyway

LOVE IN THE STARS - CARRIE

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter Four

Cho, not noticing anything, was slightly pink, and also looked deeply annoyed with the kiss, "Terry!"

"What is it?" asked Terry, "you know my usual greet."

"Yes, well, but," Cho sighed, then turned to Harry, "I hope you'll forgive him this time. I'll be sure to watch out and avoid next time." Harry gave a weak smile and muttered, "it's ok not like you are my girlfriend." _Yet_, thought Harry.

Cho did not hear and was now pointing to the sky with a scream of delight, "Oh look! I think it's them!"

The sight was — well — peculiar. Out of the clouds had a huge balloon appears, or so it seemed. It was silver and balloon shaped, but with at least thirty holes all around it, and 15 of them had a long stick coming out of it — like a broomstick, Harry squinted — and there were kids sitting on the sticks, with a man sitting in the stick in the center. Harry wondered what on earth the thing was, but then as soon as the thing touched ground, everyone flew out and on to the ground on broomsticks (the sticks were really broomstick handles as Harry had guessed correctly).

The man flew down next to Krum, "Rather old Quidditch transporter, but it was as least better than flying on brooms over." He was a rather short old man with a nice structured clear face, though a little bald. He had merry brown eyes and a very nice laugh that made you want to smile too.

Krum grinned and shook hands with him, "Mr. Ackins! Harry, Cho, Draco, Jonas, Terry, Mary (the blonde professional), this is Mr. Volvus Ackins." He turned back to him and the kids, "Your journey went well? You must all be tired, I presume. Come on, let's get you inside just in time for the feast. In the meantime, you can get acquainted with your trainers!"

A dark boy with a military cut spoke loudly, "Why do we have to be trained by _teenagers_ anyway? We are almost there."

"You gotta watch out for this one," the man whispered to Krum.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Krum said and turned to the boy, "What's your name?"

"Rakes, Gilbert Rakes," said the boy promptly.

"Well Rakes, you know who I am?" questioned Krum.

"Yup, the famous Victor Krum!" he said excitedly.

"And I started playing for Bulgaria at a very young age," said Krum, "and I just turned 20 this year."

"Woah," the boy exclaimed.

They headed back to the castle for the feast while Mr. Ackins told the trainers who will be in which team, "Well, let's see," he said walking from seeker to seeker excitedly, "Harry Potter!" He flicked his eyes on his scar, "And Cho Chang. You two, along with Terry, now, will be working with Ruby Lan, Mark Norm, Jamie Schrinder, Harvey McKings, Wilma Horns, Daniel Zamista, and Gilbert Rakes. Now, Draco Malfoy, and Jonas Tomkins.."

"How do you feel, Harry?" asked Krum as he caught up with him after meeting each kid.

"Fine, just fine," said Harry grinning.

"You don't look it," said Krum with a slight frown, "Now Harry, if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. We are doing this for charity to the kids and so the Quidditch match will be paid entrance, but what's most important is that you have fun."

"Yeah, I know, Victor," said Harry, "I'm fine. I can handle it. Ah, there's Ron and Hermione." Krum's face lightened too.

Harry wanted to tell them about what he saw, but Cho waved to him, "Come on Harry, Terry, our kids, and I are going to sit at the Ravenclaw table, why don't you come too? We can meet everyone."

Harry assumed that she didn't mean her friends and joined her. Finally a good sign! He had been able to get the spot to her left! Then, to his disappointment, Terry sat to Cho's right. Harry scowled, but then turned to the girls opposite him. "Maybe we should learn each other's names?" He suggested.

The girls giggled and the white girl said, "We already know who you are."

The asian girl continued, "Harry Potter!"

The black girl smiled, "and well, I'm Wilma Horns."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry and who are your two friends?"

"That's Jamie Schrinder," said Wilma, "and -"

"I'm Ruby Lan," said the asian girl.

"Uh, ok," said Harry trying to remember them all and turning to the boys at the same time as he is trying to avoid the girls' giggles. Giggling should definitely be banned, he decided.

"So what do you think Harry?" asked Cho scooping some Yorkshire Pie.

"Pretty nice," said Harry cutting up his fish, "I can't wait to see what they can do in the air, but I'm sure they are all talented."

"That's a nice thing to say," said Cho smiling.

"Uh, we just began our flying lessons," said Gilbert Rakes quickly, "it took ages to get everyone onto the Quidditch transporter. I'm glad we don't have very professional teachers, now you can teach Mark Norm to fall faster!"

Harry darkened, "Why would you even wish such thing?" Though he knew very well that it would be the saying thing he wished for Malfoy if they were these kids. He ignored the insult however.

"Hates his guts," said Gilbert Rakes quite unabashed.

"Well you have to learn to get along with him," said Cho, "he is after all your team mate now and you must all work together if you want to win."

"Like we are working together already," Terry's silky voice traveled down and he put his arm around Cho, "aren't we now?"

"Oh stop it Terry," said Cho, "how embarrassing!" She was slightly pink and wiggled off his arm.

When Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, he met Ron and Hermione there and told them about what he knew of Terry Larkam. They were both less shocked and worried than Harry imagined. In fact, they seemed kind of confident, but maybe that's because he did kill Voldemort before, not by dark art - Dumbledore hates that - but by some mystic magic conceived inside him.

"Resign from the team," was Hermione's first reaction.

"Just kill him, no one will care about a death eater killed," said Ron, "and you might get some nice big reward. Better yet, let me kill that bastard, I need the gold."

"No Ron," said Hermione sharply, "You-Know-Who is dead now, so why would Terry ever want to risk killing Harry? There's nothing in for him."

"All the death eaters are supposed to go to prison, Hermione," said Ron.

"He could be innocent," said Hermione stubbornly, "I read about some of the trials of the dark wizards in the trial book of records when You-Know-Who was still at large and some of those wizards were innocent!"

"Of course not everybody who _goes to trial _is guilty, Hermione," said Ron, "but all death eaters are definitely guilty. Have you ever heard of an innocent guy working for You-Know-Who? Come on Harry, what do you think?"

Anyone who kisses Cho and puts his arm around her is definitely not innocent, but Harry knew that this was more important, "Well, everybody thought Sirius was guilty and it turned out wrong. Hey wait! I should send him an owl!"

"Exactly my point," said Hermione, "and yeah, send Sirius an owl."

"Alright," said Harry ripping a piece of parchment and picking up a quill.

Dear Sirius,

How are you back at your house? I'm still bursting with relief that your trial went well. Everything's fine here. Well, not really. This guy Terry showed up and he is Cho's ex-boyfriend. He's the professional that's working with us, you know, I told you before. Anyway, I saw a skull on his arm, and that's the mark of a death eater. What do you think I should do?

Harry

"How's that?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, fine," said Ron, "and since Hedwig's up at the owlery, you can borrow Pig who is coming, right about now."

They watched the little owl fluttering in, throwing a letter at Ron, and then starts flying around jittering. Ron grabbed Pig and handed him to Harry. Meanwhile, he opened his own letter, "Aw man, mom's informing me how proud she is of Percy becoming the head of that stupid international cooperation department. You know, the one Crouch was in."

Pig set off again with Harry's letter, and their conversation returned to the subject of Terry. "Look it this way," said Ron, "Sirius never had a skull on his arm. Terry on the other hand is more than likely to be planning to kill Harry. How many people go around with You-Know-Who's sign on their arms? Of course, unless Harry saw it wrong. You are sure of what you saw, aren't you Harry?"

"Yeah of course I'm sure, but then again, you might be right," said Harry, "I was a little dazed with Terry just jumped up behind our backs and grabbed Cho."

"Not to worry," said Hermione with a little smile, "I have a way to dispense the horror or Terry Larkam publicly. Just, let Ron and I come to watch you train the kids with Terry next Tuesday."

"Wonder what she's gonna do," said Ron as he and Harry climbed to their dormitory.

"No idea, but I don't like the 'public' part," said Harry, "people are going to be down right scared if she meant by telling it to everyone."

Tuesday came swiftly enough and Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed towards the Quidditch field. They were going through the doors that led to the audience seats and just as Ron and Hermione were just about to enter the door with Harry to the door that lead to the field, they heard a voice that made their insides freeze.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

~*~*~

Aren't I mean? :P


	5. Chapter Five - Death and Clones

Aha, here's the fifth chapter goodness, I love throwing cliffhangers at you guys!

-

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, you dimwit.

Rating: PG-13 just in case.

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter Five

"Quick, the broom closet!" Harry hissed and grabbing Ron and Hermione by the arms, dragged them inside into the stacks of school brooms. They sank back and closed the door with their breaths withdrawn. Harry's scar screamed in agony and a flash of image ran through his head. He clutched his scar eyes closed and saw a blinding flash of green light and a scream of a girl. Somehow, the girl looked awfully familiar which made Harry's blood run cold. It was as if he was drowning and could never pull up again. But someone was tugging at him, and he reached out his hand trying to hold on. He opened his eyes. He was on the floor and his hands and on his scar. Ron and Hermione were both kneeling next to him shaking him. He was breathing hard and then quickly withheld his breath as he heard the sound of door opening. The door closed and another door opened. After the second door closed too, Harry breathed again.

Hermione did a clever little spell to make the wall see-through only for them and then said finally, "It had to be Terry! He's going back to the castle now. Probably gonna come back down slightly late so it looks like it wasn't him." She made the see through spell lean towards the Quidditch field and gasped. There was a blonde haired girl laying on the grass, "Ron! Isn't that, isn't that your – your girlfriend?"

There was a cluttering noise. Ron had slid on to floor bringing a pile of broomsticks down with him. He was muttering something, " shoulda paid attention.. shouldn't have broken up she loved me but now she'll never know that I that I loved her too why did we break up why why WHY!" Ron rammed his fist against the broomsticks and more fell down.

"Don't worry!" Hermione said weakly and with worry, "maybe she survived."

"No one ever survives the curse, Herm," Ron managed to croak out.

"I did, Ron, maybe she – she could have, you know," whispered Harry prodding at Ron, "come on, let's go and see if she's still –."

They ran out onto the field.

"Oh my god, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" Ron kneeled down hugging Samantha with his head down, but his face was dry.

His words were drowned out as a couple of voices could be heard. Harry recognized the voices as of Krum, Malfoy's, and the third one had to be the blonde professional, Mary. He held his breath and looked up. In a few seconds, the talking stopped and Mary ran over. "Oh, oh, oh! What on earth happened?" She was screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, Mary," Krum was saying loudly as he rushed over too and then hugged Hermione, "are you alright? What happened!"

Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out. Malfoy was standing aside, slightly shocked, but showed no sympathy. Mary had kneeled down too with her hands over her face sobbing.

"She's dead," said Krum in an empty voice, "but how?"

"Why don't you ask Potter, Weasley, and Granger here?" snarled Malfoy.

Krum glared at him and then turned to Harry, "What happened?"

Ron looked up about to say something, but he caught Harry's eyes and looked down at Samantha again muttering, "she's dead, she's dead, she's dead."

Cho and Jonas were running down to see what happened. Cho burst into tears too as the sight, and Jonas stood aside speechless. Harry stared at Samantha thinking and then the kids came running down onto the field too with Mr. Ackins. Everyone was talking at once and all the girls were sobbing with fear. Then a voice made Harry and Hermione look up.

"Hello!" Terry called out cheerfully, then his face dropped dramatically, "oh my, what on earth happened here?"

"You killed her, damn it!" Harry cried and the next second he was on top of him.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione and Cho were screaming.

Finally, Hagrid appeared stroding across the field and pulled apart Harry and Terry. "I heard the scream from me hut," he said shortly.

Harry had several bruises all over his face and was glaring at Terry who's nose was crushed and much bruises all over too. Cho immediately jumped to the thought that Harry was jealous of Terry and ran to Terry's rescue, "Oh are you alright, Terry?" She glared at Harry making his heart dropping below earth. He gaped at her, then said, "He killed Samantha. He killed her."

At this, Harry and Terry both pulled out their wands at the same time. "Why would I kill her?" Terry snarled his eyes full of fury.

"You should ask yourself that," said Harry his wand arm slightly shaking with anger, "you killed her and now you are going to pay for it.

He didn't care that Terry was a full-grown wizard. All Harry knew that this was a murderer who deserved to goto the new Azkaban (which was gaurded by Aurors instead). "We saw you," said Hermione suddenly making everyone jump and turn to her.

"You have no proof," hissed Terry, "and you know what I think? It was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione who killed this girl. Why would they suddenly jump to the conclution that I did the dirty work? No doubt a trick trying to make people think that they were the least likely to have killed her, but I say it was most likely them."

"You shut up now," barked Hagrid suddenly and angrily, "You think who you are accusing! Harry Potter, the boy who saved us all from the dark lord kill this girl? How likely is that? Ron Weasley, the boy who is in love with this girl? And Hermione Granger, one of the best behaved and most prized student in Hogwarts!"

All three friends glowed with appreciation for Hagrid. But Terry had nothing good to say still, "On the night Voldemort failed to kill Harry Potter, he transformed some of his own powers to this boy, and therefore he must contain proof of dark arts within him! As for Ron Weasley, did he and the girl not break up? Maybe he killed for revenge. Then Hermione Granger here who has no reason not to avenge for her friend, just like Harry Potter who as you've seen his behavior just now, turning onto me and ready to slay me. Yes, suspecting _me_! I arrived later than all of you but Hagrid here and there is absolutely no proof I killed anyone except for this stupid little boy's accusations!"

Both Terry and Harry's wands were tested with the Priori Incantatem, but neither showed signs of murder. So they headed back to the castle with Samantha, and Terry threw at Harry a quick whisper, "You are lucky that I didn't report the real fact, Potter, but if you tried to kill me again, I declare I won't be so easy next time."

Harry stared after him wondering what he meant, but filled with anger.

Quidditch was canceled for that day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sent to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking very gravely when he met them in his office.

"Did one of you kill Samantha Collins?"

"No," all three friends somberly replied.

"I believe you," said Dumbledore with a sigh, "but you see why others don't. Harry, you were capable of destroying Voldemort at the age of 15, and your friends Ron and Hermione do not at all look so innocent at the scene of this crime when you were all discovered there first."

"Professor, Terry's a death eater!" Harry blurted out.

Dumbledore put up his hand to stop him, "You have no evidence at that, you realize, Harry. Now, all of you, go down to dinner."

"But," Harry tried.

"No buts, now go," said Dumbledore.

Harry waited till Ron and Hermione were out first and then turned to Dumbledore again, "Is this why you made me stay at the Dursleys again?"

Dumbledore gave a small but grave nod and said, "Go now, Harry, and enjoy the feast, lest terrible days come again."

When Harry had seated himself between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore had come down to his seat too. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for everyone to be silent, "I have a few announcements to make. Samantha Collins, one of our most celebrated 5th year student, one who displayed the Gryffindor talent by far, bravery, and has faced her final duel today. She was killed by an unknown person and we are working to set peace to the school again." He lifted his goblet, "To Samantha Collins." Everyone followed suit. Then the professor continued, "Secondly, the Quidditch training of the orphans will be under severe supervision of several staff members. The games at the end of the year will be canceled however untill the murderer has been caught. Now, lastly, the Christmas dance, for the 4th years and above, will be arriving soon, just to remind you. Please, sit down to feast now."

The feast was a rather silent one other than the howlings and sobbing coming from many people. Silent tears were finally pouring down Ron's face now and Harry couldn't eat a bite that he gave up. Hermione didn't touch her food either and was thinking very hard. She whispered to Harry, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," said Harry worriedly too, "I just don't know."

Just then, Hedwig flew down and dropped a him a letter.

"It's from Sirius!" said Harry as Hedwig drank from his goblet.

__

Harry,

You can't be sure that this guy is a death eater first of all, but it's extremely dangerous at the school right now if he is. Dumbledore sent me an owl the same time as you did and apparently, he senses danger. I'm coming to the Christmas dance to check up on things. I'll be up at the teacher's desk. Meet me there.

Sirius

When the Christmas dance came close, not many people stayed, and the dance was certainly looking to be a mournful one. Even the twinklings of the wonderful decoration couldn't make Ron forget Samantha's deadthly white face. He had sat in the dormitory for days just staring while Harry sat next to him silently. Hermione occupied herself with more books than usual and she didn't go visit Krum as often. Harry and Cho were on very formal terms now, even though Cho didn't believe the rumours of how Harry had killed Samantha, but she was still outraged at how he jumped to conclusion about Terry. Apparently, she was also going to the dance with Terry. Terry was unbearable and Harry knew that he must be laughing in the heart despite the solemn face. Everytime Harry had to work with Terry on the Quidditch team, he kept his face down and talked to the floor except when talking and teaching the kids how to play. He could feel Terry's steady shrewd eyes eyeing him every minute and he tried to ignore the scar burning hard.

Since Samantha Collins was an orphan, her body was to be stored in the school, and on Christmas Eve, Hermione suddenly left leaving Harry and Ron a note. "_I'm going to look at Samantha_." Harry and Ron looked at each other with a puzzled look, but then after an hour, Hermione came rushing back her face flushed.

"Harry! Ron!" She dragged them to a corner and whispered, "Samantha couldn't be dead! I know, I know, we watched them bury her, but I did the see through spell and _she was not there_! But what puzzles me most is that at the Quidditch field, Samantha was not breathing and her heart wasn't beating. And, since she just died, she would have to be still sort of warm, right? Nope, she was cold! Which means, it was a fake clone of Samantha!" Hermione was very excited now and hissed, "That explains how Priori Incantatem didn't show murder for Terry! He never did kill her."


	6. Chapter Six - The Truth About Terry

This chapter ought to be interesting. J

-

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Rating: PG-13 just in case.

Love in the Stars Chapter Six 

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione dumbfounded. Hermione waved her hands at them, "Well?"

"Hermione," said Ron slowly, "Samantha's – she's dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Goodness you two. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? Samantha is alive! All the wands never killed anybody! Now the problem is, where is Samantha? And why would she clone herself. Maybe she wanted to run away from something she's done or, oh I don't know. But however, this proves Terry innocent."

"So… Samantha's alive, huh?" muttered Harry frowning, "It makes absolutely no sense at all. We've hit a dead end if Terry's innocent, but – but he's a death eater!"

"We are still not sure of that year," said Hermione slowly, "and well, do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"No," said Harry, "we'll tell Sirius tomorrow when he comes."

"I don't want to go to that dance tomorrow," said Ron stubbornly.

"Do you think I want to?" scowled Harry.

"Fine, I'll come," said Ron, and then turned to Hermione, "if you noticed her body cold, then why didn't anyone else? I mean, someone must have realized it…"

"Not many people really wanted to touch her, Ron," said Hermione patiently, "after all, she was dead. We watched Mr. Ackins use his wand to put her in a magic sling and take her up the school, that's all."

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "a few days before that Tuesday you said something about dispensing the horror of Terry Larkam publicly, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, but no that you've mentioned it, maybe I'll just do a little something tomorrow…" Hermione smiled.

"Yo, Christmas presents!" Ron was howling.

Harry bolted up and started ripping apart the pakages. The Dursleys had sent him a single cotton ball. Not knowing what to do with it, Harry decided to enchant it with a sparkle spell making it turn red and green, then threw it onto his bed. He turned to the rest of the pakages and smiled as he picked up Mrs. Weasley's usual lump. It contained another green sweater with a picture of a castle, the one of Hogwarts, on it. She had also sent a homemade chocolate cake and a pack of mince pies. He opened the present from Hagrid, which was a box of Sugar Quills (he had given up on sending homemade rock cakes and stoat sandwiches which were always too hard to eat). Ron had given him a set of Wizard disks including the _Weird Sisters_ and _Sisha Vosha_ which also came with a free player. Harry played around with it for a bit, he who had never heard much Wizard music before except at dances. The disks well the size of almonds and were of the oddest shapes ever. The player happened to be something that looked like a clip which Harry supposed was to clip the disks in. He clipped one it, but since it did nothing, he whispered "Play" to it and it almost immediately started playing at a loud volume. It took a while to get the player to be quiter as he supposed that it couldn't hear him over the loud noise. Hermione's present was yet another interesting present, but not so surprising, as it was a book of useful little hexes, charms, and spells. He decided he could use it for bedtime reading and try them all out with the cotton ball the Dursleys sent him if it was possible. Just before he left, he flipped the book open and tried a horn growing spell on the cotton ball. A teeny tiny horn of cotton spurted out. Harry grinned, then stored it in his drawer.

When the three friends walked into the Great Hall, the dance floor was almost finished. Since it was a semi-formal, the teachers had done a better job than the last casual dance. The four long desks were set aside and there were about five round tables which each seated 12 instead. The forks, knives, and spoons had red and green ribbons tied onto them. The goblets were exchanged into special gold rimmed wineglasses and they had a silver ribbon tied to them. The napkins were of red and green. Both the dance floor and the ceiling were not finished yet. The usual 12 christmas trees were placed slightly different with the 11 of them in a circle surrounding the dance floor while an extra big one which was usually at the teacher's deak now in the center of the dance floor. The crackers that were mounded in piles in the middle of the tables made Harry, Ron, and Hermione much more cheerful than usual and they raced to a table for breakfast. It was good that they picked a desk in the corner, so Harry didn't see Cho walking in with Terry talking and laughing.

Harry soon was laden with a new Magic Quillcase which could expand endlessly on the inside, more Wizard disks which also included muggle music, a self-dusting feather duster, a poket knife which could move around by the person's mind wandlessly, and a funny little horn which made the blower's ears smoking while emitting a high screeching sound. Just as they were laughing and pulling more crackers, Hermione looked down at the table and hissed, "Harry, Terry's coming this way…"

Harry froze and tried to act as natural as possible while Ron quickly stood up and turned towards Terry. "What the hell is he doing?" whispered Hermione.

Ron's ears were bright red and he had his hand out, "Terry Larkam, I'm sorry I ever suspected you of murdering Samantha. Can't you forgive me?"

Harry's jaw dropped and swung around staring at Ron and then at Terry who said smoonthly, "Of course, and I'm sorry about me accusing you too. I really don't believe that you would ever kill your ex-girlfriend."

Suddenly, Terry's sleeve shot up baring the skull. Harry turned and saw Hermione's wand out while several out people who saw the skull on the arm screamed. Even Ron's jaws dropped and backed away quickly. Terry frowned and, angry with shock, said, "No, calm down everyone! I will not hurt you." But the damage was done and whispers of 'death eater' were heard. Everybody was standing up and backing towards the exits now staring at Terry as if he were some contagious disease.

"I am _not_ a death eater," shouted Terry angrily ripping his sleeve back down, "it's a tatoo I had since I was born! For goodness sake!"

Hermione's wand was now blinking red and green, and she whispered to Harry, "He is not telling the truth completely. When it's red, it means it's all lies. Green means truth, and blinking means both." It was quite clever of her to use this spell because nobody thought of it as anymore than just Christmas decoration. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers all had their wands out pointing at Terry and slowly moving forward towards him. Then both Dumbledore and Snape put their wands down at the same time, which surprised Harry.

Ron, who was the closest to Terry and expecting death any moment now stood frozen, but Terry only looked at him with a pleading look. "Everyone, please listen to me," said Terry pleadingly almost to the point of tears, "Yes, it is the sign of a death eater, but I am not one. You see, my mother told me that father was a death eater without a mark, and then she left him as soon as she found out he was one. She took me with her, right after the dark lord drew the mark, but had not activated it you see, and she was scared that he would come after me. However, he did not, and to this day, I do not know why. I also do not know who my father was because my mother never told me. There, that is the truth. All of it."

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief because her wand was all green now. Harry was relieved too and spoke out loudly before Dumbledore could say anything, "Terry is speaking the truth."

Everyone turned to him. Harry pointed at Hermione's wand and said, "She is doing a lie-detector spell on him and her wand is green which means he spoke the full truth now."

Snape's curt voice sounded unpleasantly, "Be quiet, Potter, do not step into things you don't understand. The lie-detector spell can be fooled easily, especially the one Granger is doing now."

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply, "That will do. Terry is speaking the truth. Now, all of you, students, be ready for the Hogsmeade visit while we finish this hall for the dance tonight."

Everyone headed towards their common rooms for cloaks, still giving Terry suspicious looks however. Terry walked up to Harry and grasped his hand gasping, "Thank you, Harry, you have no idea what that meant to you. After all," he sighed and then looked away, "and – and well, I'd like to apologize for me suspecting you that day. I suppose it must have been a clone of you that attacked me."

Harry frowned, "A clone of me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, I never suspected you really," said Terry quickly, "it's just that when you suspected me, I jumped to my own defense."

"What do you mean, Terry?" asked Harry again.

Terry looked around quickly and then said in a low voice, "That day I was at the field you see, and I saw you there, or a clone of you rather because I knew something was wrong when the clone patted me on the back and it was _cold_. Then Samantha came running along looking for Ron saying something about wanting to make up again. Your clone took out a wand and shot it at Samantha shouting those deadly words. I knew it was dangerous so I ran for my life dodging the attacks as the clone turned to me after Samantha fell. I feared that someone would suspect me, like you did, so I came back with a sort of happy face."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded, and then Harry said, "Come on, let's get to Hogsmeade and we'll go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and talk more. Meet you there."

"Deal," Terry gave a weak smile.

Harry gave a sigh as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione for their cloaks. He fully believed Terry now, but it also meant a terrible dead end. Was Samantha truly dead or not? And who's the one doing all this work? Then as he grabbed his cloak, he turned to his friend with eyes wide open, "Do you – do you suppose Samantha did all this stuff and ran away, just like you suggested earlier, Hermione?"

"I can only give you my suspicious," said Hermione with a puzzled look, "but I don't get it either."

"No way, I don't believe it," said Ron, "Samantha would never do something like this. She's a wonderful girl! It must be… I don't know. Maybe Terry was lying all along and is just leading us into a trap?"

"If so, we'll just have to watch out at the Three Broomsticks then," said Harry frowning.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed through the cold wind cutting their faces. Finally they reached the Three Broomsticks. Just as they were about to head in, they heard two familiar voices talking. Harry signaled to the other two and they tried to slip in through a crowd. They managed to get a table near the corner covered by a christmas tree. Hermione did the see through spell again and they could see Terry and Professor Snape shaking hands.

"I want a quick word with you Terry," said Snape, "won't take any time…"

~*~*~

Well well well… anyway, I'm still thinking about when should Cho at least be nice to Harry again… meanwhile, there's the rest of the plot on this cloning business.


	7. Chapter Seven - The Christmas Dance

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know that Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling.

Chapter Seven - The Christmas Dance

Professor Snape and Terry sat down in the shadows and started talking. The trio strained their ears to listen carefully. They caught a few words like 'my father?' 'if you tell me who your mother is' 'her name is' 'never knew your father' 'don't know more of him' 'there might be something though You-Know-Who spoke of' 'you?' 'yes boy and I think your father the one' 'what do you mean?' 'if you can find' Here, Terry was nodding with his hands clasped around Snape (who seems to be trying to pull his hands free, looking disgusted).

"Thank you, Severus," Terry was saying. Harry motioned to his friends as Prof. Snape left for Hogwarts and then they quickly headed towards Terry.

"Ah Terry, you are here already," Ron said brightly, "we didn't see you till you stood up to bid Professor Snape goodbye!"

Terry forced a smile and then said, "Well, now that we are all together here, let me buy us all some butterbeer and we'll talk about a few things, alright? But mind you, I can only stay for a moment. I have some business left undone back at the school." His face was strained and he looked rather tired, seeming much older than the Terry usually seen.

He hurried to Madam Rosemerta while Harry turned to his friends whispering, "From what we just heard, it sounds like as if Snape wants to find out who Terry's father is. After all, he was a death eater himself and he must have thought that he could find out, you know, asking about Terry's family and stuff."

"You mean, he suspects Terry's father as the killer of Samantha?" asked Ron a little shakily.

"Oh Ron," Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry. The culprit will be caught soon and then you will be able to get back together with Samantha."

"Hermione, I don't really want to get back with her," said Ron, "because I don't care for her that way. I care for her as a friend. Anyway, I don't think Snape will get anywhere. That professor of a slimeball is always up to something, but never succeeding, except catching students like us."

"Well, you know," said Harry, "Snape could be doing something right. Everything's so connected to Terry right now, so I don't think it would be such a surprise if it was his father doing all the dirty work. But what amazes me is that Snape doesn't recognize Terry's mother. Voldemort must have thought to keep a few of his men in silent contact, you know, not making them public at all doing anything, just waiting as some kind of backup maybe. Terry's dad probably doesn't even have a death eater sign -."

He was broke off as Terry came back cherrily with a tray of butterbeers. They drank the warming drinks silently. Harry was the first to put down his tankard, then Terry. Harry and Terry looked at each other for a moment, as if each trying to suck information of the other from just staring. "Who do you think is doing this, Terry?"

"Wha-? Oh," Terry frowned and said, "Well no one knows, but my theory is that Samantha did all this and now she's ran away."

BANG!

Ron had slammed his fist down making all the empty tankards and everyone jump, "Rubbish!"

The pub had fell silent and everyone turned to look. Terry shifted in his seat nervously and Ron muttered a small 'sorry'. "No, it's alright, Ron," said Terry quietly, "after all, you are entitled to your opinions freely, but I ask you to respect my opinions too."

"Alright," Ron was now turning and looking at the floor.

There was a tense moment of unbreakable silence, but then Hermione said suddenly, "You know what, Harry? Ron? Let's go back to the school. Goodbye Terry." Hermione dragged both of her friends outside and towards the castle. Terry was watching them leave and then thought better than to follow, but to look for Cho. Someone friendly and cheerful was the ideal person he needed right now. Then he turned his head to Harry again. Terry knew that Harry liked Cho, but he stilled kept his hand on her. He didn't love her anymore than a friend and vice versa, and that is why they broke up in the first place. But he also knew that she never tries to play hard to get, and then felt the need to step in just so he can see if Cho truly loved Harry and if Harry truly loved Cho. However, Terry was a possessive man and would not let go once he got something. Besides, I needed a date to the dance, thought Terry unsympathetically.

The Christmas dance came soon enough and everyone was excited. The dance floor and ceiling were finally finished, the professors and volunteering prefects having done a spetacular job on them. The dance floor had different colored spots charmed to make the person dancing on the spot doing a specific dance. For example, standing on a green spot might make you tap dance, and a blue spot could be the place for an electruc slide, while the orange gives you the taste of ballet. The ceiling was actually falling real snow! The only difference is that if it fell on the floor, it would melt, but it would stay if it landed on a person or a christmas tree, and etc.

Hermione wore a muggle evening gown as many girls had decided to do. It was a sparkling crimson strapless, and her hair was tied into a loose french twist looking absolutely wonderful. Victor kissed her on the cheek before leading her to the dance floor (the rainbow color part which had not been charmed, thankfully, in the center, but they had to go through hip hop and salsa before getting there). Harry groaned as Cho entered hand-in-hands with Terry, but he could not tear his eyes away if he tried. She was in a short paste purple dress with spagetti straps. Harry tried not to look at her legs or Terry's hand around her waist. He looked around at the round tables and then up at the teachers table. _Sirius_.

Harry seized elbowed Ron and waved at Sirius who was looking at him all smiles. Harry and Ron waved back, but unsure of whether they should go up to the teacher's desk. The trouble was saved as Sirius came down himself. Sirius gave Harry a warming hug and said merrily, "How you doing, my boy?"

Harry grinned and said, "Great!"

"Come on, let's sit down and you tell me all about what's been happening," Sirius said.

Harry explained all about Terry and Samantha and what their theories were as Sirius listening silently. Finally, Harry asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you better watch up for yourself Harry," said Sirius, "and before I tell you of any theories I might have, I need you to tell me about Mr. Ackins."

Harry was dumbfounded and his jaws dropped, "What do you mean?"

"You see, I know that he came this year and stuff, right?" said Sirius, "because he's my neighbor. Not very nice though -."

"Not very nice?" exclaimed Ron, "he's a merry man and very nice!"

"Ron," said Sirius frowning, "the point is, he always wanted to find his daughter and her name happened to be Samantha."

"But Samantha's last name is Collins," said Ron.

"Yes yes, don't interrupt me," said Sirius, "Mrs. Hiera Collins was Ackins's second wife and she left before the baby was born. Left with another man, Collins, and so Samantha was named Collins."

"She never told me that!" Ron's eyes widened, "but I knew it was Mrs. Collins's second marriage."

"Stop interrupting me, Ron," said Sirius with a sigh, "if you want to hear this at all."

"Sorry," said Ron, "please go on."

"Hiera Collins was the only woman Ackins ever loved," said Sirius, "his first wife was a load of tosh, or as I've heard from Ackins, but since Ackins isn't very nice, I would think the first wife the opposite you know. Anyway, I was going through a bunch of Ackins's things while he was away at Hogwarts with the quidditch team kids." He suppressed a slight smile here, "and according to some of his files, he had a son from the first wife, but they left him or something. However, I don't think he cares much about the son. In fact, I think he hates him. Whatever the problem he has, he is however determined to get Samantha."

Ron breathed and said in a whisper, "Mr. Ackins is Samantha's dad?"

"Yup," said Sirius.

"And so it was Mr. Ackins who was doing all this stuff? Just to steal Samantha?" Harry continued.

"Yes," nodded Sirius, "now, come on, you too. Enjoy the dance, I think I see a pretty lady."

Harry and Ron snorted into their plates and then looked back up seeing Sirius bowing to the blonde professional, Mary, probably asking her to dance. Seeing that they have all the information now and all they need is to prove it, the two decided to enjoy the dance. "Alright, we better ask a girl to dance," said Harry.

"What, both of us with one girl?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, and my mom's a Niffler," said Harry.

"Really? Can I borrow her to dig up some treasure?" asked Ron.

"Ok, that's enough," said Harry and Ron burst into peals of laughter.

They did however agree to dance at least once with a girl this dance, and set off to look for a partner. Harry walked around the hall and laughed out loud when he saw Malfoy dancing crazily across a charmed dance floor block with a furious and red face. "You'll make a good funky chicken, Malfoy!" Harry threw at him and the people around him laughed.

He walked a little further and saw Nevielle begging a girl to dance with him, but apparently, she didn't look very willing as she nursed her toes, probably stepped on frequently by him.

Harry searched the room and saw Ron. Apparently, he wasn't having so much luck either. Harry thought about asking Parvati to dance, but then she probably wouldn't want to due to what happened at the Yule Ball in their 4th year. Then he saw Lavender, but she was with Dean Thomas. Further, he saw Seamus twirling a girl around on the dance floor. Suddenly he felt very lonely, but then he realized that it was Cho who was dancing with Terry, but some other girl.

Harry went up the marble steps hoping Ron didn't see him, but just as he was halfway up, only his legs in sight to the Great Hall, someone tapped him on the shoulders. He turned and before he knew what was going on, someone cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his drinking in a long passionate kiss. Harry was so bewildered, but didn't open his eyes (who wants to look at a forehead when it's less than an inch away from your eyes?), but returned the kiss surprisingly. Then he looked to reality and pulled away quickly.

~*~*~

Oooh, I wonder who it is


	8. Chapter Eight - Apologies & Quidditch

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Rating: PG-13 definitely.

****

Love In the Stars

Chapter Eight — Apologies & Quidditch

As Harry opened his eyes from the shocking kiss, he saw a raven haired girl with the soft purple mini dress run down the marble steps. Immediately he ran after her towards the exit calling out, "Cho! Wait!" Harry's heart was pounding with excited confusion. He had no idea why she was just kiss him suddenly and then run away. Did the kiss mean anything? But — oh no — thought Harry, what if it was some kind of stupid dare? People don't just run away after a kiss like that in that situation. Stomach dropping a mile, Harry caught up with her outside since she was wearing high heels and it was difficult to run in them, but being a seeker, she still had superior skills. "Cho," Harry had put a hand on her right shoulder and he was breathing very hard. Cho was too, but she didn't run any longer knowing that there was no point, and turned to face him, her face white.

"Oh Harry," said Cho in a sort of faint and pleading voice, "I'm so sorry. I — I don't know what happened back inside there. I — I." She broke off, her face still a little white, but with some color back now. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard with cold sweat running down her forehead.

Harry noted that she was extremely pretty even when nervous, but he found it very uneasy that Cho was sorry for what she did. He reminded himself that he was 16 and could handle these things now, but no sound came out when he opened his mouth to speak. They stood by the bushes looking at each a little nervously. Then they were starting to stare at each other's feet. "Uh," Harry started and licking his lips nervously, he said very quietly, "I liked it."

Cho looked back up at him at once her eyes wider than ever. Harry was about to run and chuck himself into the river, but was saved by the smile that Cho supressed suddenly. "Oh Harry!" She hugged him, and Harry, going beetle red, patted her back awkwardly, but stopped immediately noticing that her dress had a very low back. At the same time, Harry was extremely relieved.

When Cho released him, she took him by the hand and said, "Come, lets take a walk. I want to apologize properly." What? Harry's mind spun fast. "About my disgraceful behaviour to you, Harry," she continued. Harry relaxed.

They started walking towards the lake. Harry turned his head to look her and couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight with her hair twisted up loosely and her face so perfect against the stars. He had to catch his breath looking at her delicate shoulders and he still couldn't believe that it was this woman he had gotten a kiss from back in school. Then, as they were walking along the lake, Harry turned his head glancing back at the school and saw Terry there watching. As Terry saw that Harry saw him, he turned and went back inside meeting with another girl. It was all very strange. What on earth happened?

"Harry," said Cho as she grasped his hand with both hand, "I am very sorry about Terry and I. You see, Terry told me everything tonight. Please believe me, Harry, but Terry and I are only friends. He is a family friend and we were fixed up back at home, you see, but we knew that we are more like a brother and sister than anything else from the very start. I told him how much I really liked you, Harry, and then today, he told me that he knew you were in love with me from the start. You can't believe how mad I was about him not telling me any earlier. Of course, he is just afraid that you would hurt me, just the big brother possessiveness. That day Samantha was murdered, well, I just — I I really don't know. I was just being stupid, too crazed up about a little matter. Shh — I know about the mark. He came from a broken up family, but I assure you that he means no harm, Harry. About the dance tonight, I was too upset at the fact I was so mad at you to ask you to the dance. All because of my pride." She was slightly panting from all the talking and then looked at him in the eyes looking for an answer. She wasn't smiling like usual and was looking at Harry adoringly like he could vanish any moment now.

"I believe every word you say," said Harry with a smile, "but what was with the running away after the — uh — the kiss?"

Cho smiled with relief and said with a small laugh, "A little dizzy, Harry. When you pushed away, I just wasn't ready for the horrendous truth, though the truth isn't truly horrendous, is it?"

"You know I care for you greatly, Cho," said Harry wrapping his arms around the girl, while surprised at his own audacity. Every dislike he had about Terry vanished immediately and he was ready to believe him innocent from anything in the world.

"Will you be my boyfriend and protector?" asked Cho rather nervously again.

Harry kissed her awkwardly on the forehead (he had never kissed anyone anywhere before, as his uncle and aunt were never affectionate with him), "Yeah. Um, maybe we should get back to the dance." Now remembering his little dancing deal with Ron.

They headed back inside holding hands and looking like the perfect item. He waved to Ron who seemed to have found himself more than one girl, then smiled to himself as he noticed Sirius waltzing on a colored spot with Mary. He led Cho to a waltzing spot too, but was too happy to notice Malfoy walking by. "Hey Potter, finally found yourself a guy, eh? Oops, sorry, she just looked so trollish," Malfoy hissed, but with a slight hint of jealousy. Cho was so pretty that no one around him agreed and therefore not laughed, except Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry's face jerked angrily and threw back at him, "Cho's too pretty even for an angel, Malfoy, and as for you, pity you can't find even a troll. But then, there's always Crabbe and Goyle, heh?" Then he turned back to Cho whispering, "Sorry, but he is annoying."

"It's ok," smiled Cho.

The night went smoothly and when the dance was final and Prof. Dumbledore made his closing words, Harry and Cho kissed in the middle of the dance floor next to the christmas tree amid the magical falling snow.

"What they say," said Cho, "a magical night, Harry."

After a week into the term, Quidditch training was back and Harry looked forward to spending more time with Cho. Though they had been seeing each other quite often already ever since Christmas. Terry had kept out of the way most of the time now, even though Harry wasn't bothered about him anymore. Their team met on the field and Terry called out for silence.

"Alright team," said Harry, "we've been training for half a year and the match is much closer from this side of Christmas, so now we've got to be thinking about a name for the team."

"What's the point," came the drawling voice of Gilbert Rakes, "the match's canceled till someone finds out who killed that girl."

Harry sighed, "The whole point of this training isn't just for the match, Gilbert, it's about playing a good game of Quidditch. As I understand, the Sheffiend Orphanage is very stressed upon the point of sports. You will be entering school after summer and they believe it's important to get you to learn to get in shape all from the beginning."

"A warming speech, Mr. Potter, I'm sure," said Gilbert, "but we know how to get in shape, although of course, you are speaking about a certain Mark Norm on this team."

"Dude, what's your problem man?" said Mark angrily.

"What's my problem?" said Gilbert, "it's your problem, Norm, you and your whole shitty family! Just because you are related to Mr. Ackins doesn't make you any better than me. Ooooh, gonna start crying, baby boy? Gonna run for Uncle Ackins? You bet he doesn't care a shit about you! Why otherwise would he leave you at the orphanage?"

"Gilbert Rakes, I'm appalled at your language," shrieked Cho, "apologize to Mark right this instant!"

But Mark had thrown himself on top of Gilbert and they were rolling on the ground now punching kicking, pulling each other's hair (well, in Gilbert's case since Mark has longer hair while Gilbert has a military cut). Harvey McKings and Daniel Zamista were cheering them one, Harvey with Mark and Daniel on Gilbert's side. The three girls, Ruby, Jamie, and Wilma were looking with excitement on their faces and were talking to each other very fast making comments like ouch' oooh' and goodness, he's strong'.

"Silence!" Terry ordered.

Everyone became very quiet, but the two boys were still rolling on the ground deaf to all other happenings. "Give me a hand here, will you, Harry?" Terry said as he bent down trying to pry them apart. Harry took out his wand and muttered something. The two boys flew apart. Gilbert had a black eye and bloody nose while Mark got a tooth knocked out, and both were covered in mud and blood.

Professor Flitwick, who was overwatching all of this at a distance came running down and crying, "Hospital wing, the two of you!"

"Oh dear, this is not good," said Cho sadly, "I don't know how will we ever train properly with those two always squabbling. Harry, Terry, maybe we should talk to Mr. Ackins or Mr. Krum about switching a player, although I would hate to have to do that."

"No," said Terry, "we have to make them learn to cooperate, learn the meaning of teamwork whether you like them or not."

"And I would hate to lose Gilbert from the team," said Harry, "he makes a very good seeker. Fast and clever, but it doesn't do well when it has a sour attitude with it."

"I agree," said Cho, "and Mark is a wonderful chaser. The leader of Harvey and Ruby I'd say. Of course, Daniel and Wilma make the most unbeatable beaters. Then there's Jamie, very fast in blocking a Quaffle."

"They've all done very well, but unless they sort out their problems," Harry glanced over at the other side of the field where Malfoy, Jonas, and Mary were overseeing the kids on a flying review as they flew around levitated flags, "else we will never win the Quidditch cup."

"But what about Samantha's murderer?" wondered Cho, "Gilbert was right, we can't even have the game if that person isn't found."

"Hmm, maybe," said Terry frowning.

"Actually, no need to wonder anymore," said Harry in a forced relaxing tone as he urged his Firebolt forward. "Cho, look after the kids. Terry and I will see to Samantha, who is climbing out of the lake right this moment."

~*~*~

Haven't you read enough of this story to know my cliffhangers? Heehee don't worry, you're going to be in for more surprises. And don't Harry and Cho make the sweetest couple?


	9. Chapter Nine - Samantha's Story

I've got about a 1 feet of my hair cut (damn, imagine that!) and my grandparents whom I have not seen for 6 years comes to America. I think I'm going to faint! What an amazing night giving me another reason to hate NYC. Well, I was starting to like it, till we were at the subway and when we were coming up, my dad and I got out fine, but the door closed on my grandparents! Imagine this: your grandparents can't speak a flick of english and gets locked in on a train in a strange city in a strange country and you are standing on the platform watching them go god-knows-where. That @#$%ing guy looked out the window when I was banging on the door and he just drove away. Gosh, am I glad to be back in Boston, a city of education and love! *kisses the ground* Ok, maybe not that much love, but still

Er, where was I? Oh yes, the story and I do not own Harry Potter! Go find JK Rowling! Plus, this is a PG-13 story, so

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter Nine — Samantha's Story

Harry and Terry flew down towards Samantha and then jumped off their brooms. Her face was white and she had a look of terrible fatigue. Her eyes wide with fear and anxiety. Her hair was all over the place and her face was covered with cuts. Her robe was torn and as she managed to get onto land, she looked up at Harry, tried to grab his robe, then croaked something like "Ackins" and fainted.

"We must get her to hospital wing!" said Harry urgently kneeling down and looking over Samantha.

Terry laid a finger to her chest and said, "Yes we must, ah, she's still alive. I believe she will be able to live. Let's go!" With this, he took out his wand and muttered a few words. Bandanges sprung up from the wand and wrapped around Samantha, then after some more muttering, she was taken up in the air and was flying slowly towards the castle with Terry after her.

Just then, Victor Krum came flying over on his broom with Mary behind him. "What on earth happened?" questioned Krum.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Mary pointing at the bandaged figure, "could that be Samantha's corpse risen from the dead?"

"Nonsense, Mary," said Terry sternly, "she was never dead in the first place."

"But —but how?" Mary's question was on everyone's mind.

"We'll find out after she gets better," said Terry, "and Harry? Go back and finish today's training with Cho. I'll just take Samantha to the hospital wing and she isn't likely to come around by today judging from her condition. She needs plenty of rest and healing. Maybe a couple of days would do it."

Harry nodded and jumping onto his Firebolt, shot back to field to tell Cho what happened. For the rest of that afternoon, they taught the team a few new moves like the Woollongong Shimmy (_Quidditch Through the Ages_) which the chasers did very well. However, the Bludger Backbeat (_Quidditch Through the Ages_) was still very difficult for the beaters as they can't aim well hitting backwards. Harry stressed to them that they are to practice the new moves till perfection as they are very important ones. When the Keeper, Jamie, asked what moves are there for her position, Harry was about to teach her the Starfish With Stick (_Quidditch Through the Ages_) move, but Cho cut in that it was far too dangerous and should be left for later.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about what happened to Samantha as there were far too many crazy rumours around that it was impossible to know the truth unless from a more direct source. Ron seemed much brighter nowadays, but Harry and Hermione were not impressed.

"It has to be Ackins," said Harry firmly, "there's not a doubt about it. Samantha said the name herself!"

"I completely agree," said Hermione, "you know what? Why don't we all go and visit Samantha? It's been 3 days"

"Yeah, let's," said Ron.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was very reluctant to let them in. "5 minutes," she said scowling.

Samantha seemed much better now, with her cuts all healed save a few little scars. Her hair was neatly spread on the pillow, but her face was still chalk white. She quickly sat up at the sight of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Giving a weak smile, she said softly, "I'm so glad to see you all. It's been so terrible oh, this is terrible." She suddenly burst into tears. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"What happened, Samantha?" asked Hermione gently trying to calm her down, "everyone thought you were dead."

Samantha gave a small sob and sighed, "Oh I don't rightly know myself, but you see, I went to look for you, Ron, that day. Then," she frowned, "Mr. Ackins, he kidnapped me. I'm not quite sure how, but all I know is that I felt these invisible threads tightening up."

"Yes, I read about it. It would have been the Invitha spell," nodded Hermione, "go on."

"Well, I was under the Imperius curse and then I was forced to sit upon a broomstick. Mr. Ackins rod in front and then he threw a cloak over us — to make us invisible I suppose — and then he flew us to his house. Oh it was so terrible! I really do not like Mr. Ackins, though my mother still thinks highly of him, well, sort of anyway, because you see, she was married to him before. She left him for my father. Anyway, he locked me in a closet and I was fed food three times a day, just some bread and porridge." Samantha shuddered violently and closed her eyes as tears poured down silently.

"How did you escape?" asked Harry in a forced calm voice.

"Um, he took me off the Imperius curse for a bit and then I quickly knocked him out cold," said Samantha, "literally, because he felt cold. Oh I don't know. But I ran out of the window and it took a long time for me to get back to Hogwarts. I didn't trust anybody you see so I could go out for help. Besides, they were all muggles! I didn't know any witch or wizards that lived nearby." Samantha breathed for a moment.

"My godfather Sirius lives near him," said Harry blankly.

"Well, I didn't know, Harry," said Samantha, "I've never went to Mr. Ackins's house before because my mother and father kept me away from him. Now if you please, let me finish and don't interrupt. Then I ran and ran. I knew that Hogwarts was somewhere north from his house, so I used the point-me spell to find my way here. I found my wand on him after I knocked down Mr. Ackins. Anyway, it wasn't easy coming here. I had to go through a bit of the forbidden forest and it was terrible there. I had ended up in the section where the trees were thick with thorns, but I guess that's better than the part where the dangerous animals are. Then I jumped into the lake and swam all the way here. That was my only chance as I am very good with most water creatures, but forest creatures, no way. Besides, I would have gotten lost and I know that the lake runs all the way to Hogwarts. You can't believe what a relief it was to come back and see you come running to my rescue, Harry."

Everyone was silent. Harry had a couple of questions, but Madam Pomfrey came storming in shouting something about having more than a quarter of an hour already. The three friends decided to go back to their common rooms. Now they knew who the culprit was for sure. Mr. Ackins had to be the one, as there was no one else. And what did Sirius say? He wasn't a very nice man, but desperately wanted Samantha. That explains everything! Except one thing, thought Harry, Samantha talked about how Mr. Ackins locked her up and fed her and everything, but that couldn't be Mr. Ackins was residing in the school for the year. Then again, he could have come and go. But Samantha also said he felt cold when she knocked him down making it possible that it was a clone! Also, how easily was Samantha able to knock down a full grown wizard? It couldn't have been the real Mr. Ackins, yet almost every clue leads to him. Harry left his inner debate to his sleep.

The end year Quidditch game was to be brought back now that Samantha was really alive. However, a most puzzling thing is, Samantha told Ron that she had told Dumbledore about what happened, yet Mr. Ackins was still here. What was this about? Dumbledore not wanting to protect his students?

Harry explained all the evidences against the fact Mr. Ackins was guilty to Ron and Hermione and they were slowly becoming convinced that there was the chance Mr. Ackins wasn't the bad guy. This did not improve Samantha's mood, but she had gone back to her normal lessons and everything. People looked at her strangely though as if she was a ghost that came back from the dead.

"Snape," said Ron suddenly on a May day as they were doing homework in the Gryffindor common room.

"What are you on about now?" said Hermione a little annoyed, "so he took a point off Gryffindor today, the least he ever took, so what? He's still a mean old git."

Harry grinned at Hermione, but Ron waved his hand and said, "No, Hermione, remember how Snape asked Terry about his dad? Maybe Snape was going to the right direction. Terry's dad is a You-Know-Who followers and judging from how they talked, he's probably still alive, which means it's probably him doing all the work!"

"How do you know? We don't even know who he is and he's not in Hogwarts!" said Harry.

"Exactly," said Ron pounding the table, "We don't know who he is which means he could be Krum -."

"Ron!" Hermione scowled.

"Alright fine, Mary."

"She's a girl, Ron."

"Jonas? Malfoy? Dumbledore?"

"Stop Ron! You are calling out random names and it's not very nice," said Hermione angrily.

"Or," said Ron eyes widening, "Mr. Ackins."

"Their names don't even match, Ron," said Hermione sighing.

"But then, who is he?" wondered Ron.

"I think we all want to know," said Harry, "Ugh, this is stupid. We've got to find out who is doing all this stuff before real deaths occurs! Soon, one by one, students are going to fall!"

"Maybe Terry's dad is You-Know-Who," suggested Ron.

"I never heard of Voldemort having kids," laughed Harry, "it's just weird to think of him maternal."

"He's not the mom, Harry," Ron glared at him, then laughed too, "Or maybe he is, you know, transexual."

Hermione slammed her book shut and said suddenly, "I need to go to the library." She ran out of the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron had finished their work, but Hermione was still not back yet. It was very late and the library closed hours ago. Finally, after a few self debates, they decided to go and look for her, with the Invisibility cloak of course. They patrolled around the library areas looking for her, but had to leave as Peeves was throwing books around. They had to quickly sneak off and then ran along an unknown hallway. They found a stunned body in the classroom they had to escape into to avoid Filch's cat.

"Hermione!" whispered Ron.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the spell the wake her up. She looked at them in a dazed look at first and then grabbed them by the collars and said in an urgent voice, "Samantha's kidnapped again! We have to hurry! She's the key and he's going to use her to switch with You-Know-Who! He will rise again if we don't hurry!"

"Who, Hermione? Who? Where to hurry to? Hermione!" Cold sweat poured down Harry's forehead and back, his scar burning furiously.

~*~*~

Only one or two chapters left, depending on how much writing space the next event is gonna take. Also, I'm thinking of a sequel, but not something like this story. The sequel would have to be longer, better written, and more complicated. Anyway, tell me if you would like a sequel after I finish writing this one. 


	10. Chapter Ten - The Master of the Clones

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, and this is rated PG-13 (ok fine, I know PG would have just done fine, but hey, I put PG-13 just in case!).

~*~*~

****

Love in the Stars

Chapter 10 - The Master of the Clones

Hermione pointed towards the blackboard weakly. Apparently, Mr. Ackins had put a lot more than just the stunning curse on her. Ron shook Hermione gently and whispered to Harry, "What do we do? Think we ought to get a teacher?"

"Ron, Harry," croaked Hermione still pointing at the blackboard, "Hurry!"

Harry and Ron were very worried now, but had no idea what Hermione meant. Harry turned to the blackboard nervously and stepped forward. He turned to look at Ron who was holding Hermione up, but he only gave him a puzzled look. Hermione formed her hand into a position where its as if she was writing with an invisible pen in the air. Harry got the message and picked up the nearest chalk.

"Use a ruler Harry to draw the circle. It has to be exactly 9 inches in diameter. Try to make the circle on the bottom left of the board. Then draw four dots in a square shape inside the circle. Then join the four dots all the way you can. After that, put your palm on the center and turn your hand in a clockwise direction." Hermione was now recovering.

Harry followed the direction and took a real shock when he turned his hand, because he found that he could turn his hand 360 degrees. Then the three friends stood facing the blackboard staring and waiting. Ron took a deep breath and asked in a whisper, "Hermione, what's happening?"

"Just wait, the door will take a bit of time to open," Hermione said calmly now, "You see, I went to the library to look up at these records I found and this book on dark arts and wizards. Anyway, according to the information, there was this guy who people thought was working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that guy, I believe is Terry's father. People never arrested him because there was never enough evidence he was guilty. Then during after a few years of attacks, he disappeared. Shortly afterwards, a new younger man appeared in a few attack scenes but he too disappeared like the man earlier. What I think must be true is that Mr. Ackins is Terry's father! Anyway, Mr. Ackins is back as a different person now, different identity and everything. You-Know-Who kept him as a backup key person to bring his life back when he dies. When he lost his powers at the time he tried to kill Harry, that was no total death, so he couldn't be brought back. Now, last year, when Harry killed him, Ackins came back on the scene to rescue You-Know-Who. The problem is, to bring him back to life, Ackins needs all his children. The children of his are the key and everything he needs. That's why he kidnapped Samantha!"

"But you can't bring anyone back to life! It's impossible!" cried Ron.

"This time is different, Ron," said Hermione, "because You-Know-Who knows that no one will kill him with the Avada Kedavra curse since it's illegal so there would have to be a different way which is slower. During the killing process, his soul is transferred to somewhere in Hogwarts here! That's very clever because no one would think of looking here, would they?"

Ron shuddered. Now, after 10 minutes of so, something finally began to happen. The blackboard melted into a tunnel. Harry, Ron, and Hermione heaved themselves in and crawled into the darkness. Behind them, the blackboard melted back into a proper blackboard. They suddenly felt a swirling of wind and their bodies taken into the air. Then they landed on solid stone landing. It was pitch black, but then they could see a tiny spot of light in front of them. They rushed towards it and then found themselves in an empty room save a fireplace that was lit and standing in front of it was Terry. Samantha and Mr. Ackins were on the floor looking as if they were -.

"You killed them!" Ron screamed.

"Ron! Shush," said Hermione quickly.

Harry's face every inch showed hate and power. He stared at Terry with uttermost disgust and said angrily, "You."

"Yes me," said Terry in a light silky voice.

"How, Terry, how?" asked Harry slowly.

"Funny you should ask," said Terry with a laugh that made Harry's hair stand on their ends. He paused for a second looking at them, then started speaking, "I think you must have already learned much from Miss Granger here. Excruciatingly clever, girl, you knew everything about the Rising of the Dead. Read so much book you know how it must be performed. Of course, what you don't know is that I have found how to work this the only person in this entire world who knows."

"You can't be," snarled Harry.

"Then you really don't know me, Harry," he laughed again, "look here, Samantha and Ackins. Yes, my father and my sister, both fools. Of course, this body of my father is only a clone." His smile twisted. "My mark of genius," he said proudly, "I had to cover myself you see, so I know that if Ackins appeared to be the guy, I would be perfectly fine. Then there's Harry starting to suspect me so I knew I had to do something that would please him. Right, Harry? Cho was the perfect key. And speaking of keys Samantha was the key to bringing the dark lord back to life. I, the most trusted servant! My father ran away but I, I stayed. My master is everything to me and my father abandoned him!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all pointing their wands at Terry. Terry laughed at this and said, "It's too late, boys and girls, Voldemort is rising once more. He is undefeatable, especially with me by his side."

"How?" Harry asked bolting down his anger.

"I created the whole thing, Harry, haven't you realized? All the clones and everything. Just to frame my father for everything that went wrong. I needed Samantha, but I needed everyone to think she was dead so I could perform the spell without everyone crowding over trying to find out what happened. However, you three nosy gits would just not give up. I did everything with Ackins's clone because that way, if anything goes wrong, I would still be here, and it would also be a way to punish him. Samantha slipped my grasp one day because clones only last three days and so she thought she knocked him down when it's just that he wasn't working anymore. But, I set to work and kidnapped again when she was walking back to her common room. I used a new Ackins clone to stun her and take her to this room. Then there came Hermione and I knew that she knew. I used the Ackins clone to open the entrance to here. I also knew that you two boys would come looking for her because that's what decent people do and therefore I let her see the password before stunning her. The clones are very weak so she had to be stun quite a few times. Then I slipped in and now after everything, the dark lord will be back!"

"How are you bringing the dark lord back?" asked Harry calmly.

"Well, you see this fireplace?" said Terry waved his hand at it, "this is where he rests, and this will be the place to rise him again. The process is already started so there's nothing you can do! Hahahaha! Now it will be Samantha who will die."

"But she's your sister!" cried Ron.

Terry shook his head, "Hardly, but she's the key. All I had to do is use an ancient spell to bring her soul out and then throw it into the fire. The dark lord's soul then lives again as her's dies. Oh you will see, hahaha, you will see."

"Insane," said Harry his hand in a fist shaking with anger, "why, Terry? Why bring so much horror? What about Cho? Weren't you guys friends since little? You will destroy her too, and your mother, and all those people you love and who love you back. Don't you care?"

"Silence!" Terry roared, "It doesn't matter Potter. There is no love or hate in this world, because you see, I don't even hate you."

"Too bad, I hate you," muttered Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Terry shaking his head, "you don't understand. The dark lord will reward me beyond anyone's dreams I'm his second man his right hand."

"And what will that reward be?" snarled Harry, "a hundred more humans for you to torture? Come on Terry, what would you get out of that?"

Terry lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart, "Just say the word, I'll do it, Harry, one more peep out of you." Harry fell silent, purple with anger. Terry pointed his wand aside and conjured a small table with a bottle of wine on it and four cups. "The dark lord will be coming out soon now care to drink for victory?"

He turned to pour wine into his cup and Hermione quickly whispered a little something. Terry spung around, "What did you say?"

"I answered no thanks'," said Hermione uncomfortably.

"Ah, the politeness will get you somewhere yet," smiled Terry and he drank deeply, "ahhh!" His smile slowly turned into an expression of agony. Terry clutched his throat, chocking and gasping. He fell to his knees, his face now turning into boiling red. He chocked some more and then fell to the floor, dead.

"My gosh, Hermione, was it you?" asked Ron his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes," squeaked Hermione in a tiny voice, "I turned the wine into poison. Oh no, look at the fire! We have to get out of here! The dark lord will be coming out any moment now! The fire is getting way too big! It will burn and swallow up this whole room!"

They turned and ran for their lives into the darkness. After a bit of tumbling aroound, they fell out back into the original classroom onto the floor. Harry repaired his glasses and called for the others to follow him. They were just in time, running out of that particular tower the room was in, because just then, the tower blew up in flames. It was a spetacular sight. There was a hole in the castle basically and the tower had fallen off. The fire rose higher and higher and then a cold cruel laughter ran throughout the whole castle. Even the moon had turned bloody red. Then there was a white mist coming over everything and they heard a splash of water, and the rest was just fire burning.

Professors came running in their nightgowns and there were also students following. Professor McGonagall rushed along her face in horror. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione crying out, "What on earth happened? Explain yourselves!"

The three all started talking at once. Voldemort's back!' We saw him rise out of the fire!' Terry Larkam it was!' Back from the dead!'

"Silence!" called out a voice. It was Dumbledore. He was looking very gravely at the three, and he said, "Please come with me to the hospital wing. There, we will listen to what happened. Students, please go back to bed! Teachers, start repairing the tower. Harry, Ron, Hermione, please follow me."

Harry explained everything to Dumbledore in the hospital wing and then the old professor told them to take lots of rest and not worry about these things yet. Lord Voldemort indeed has risen again and will take everything he has to become even stronger. The reason he didn't stay behind at Hogwarts was because he always feared Dumbledore, Harry supposed as he remembered the splash which was probably Voldemort running away via the lake.

Cho came running in crying and threw her arms around Harry, "Oh Harry! You were right all along! Terry was a terrible man! Oh oh oh! I was so worried about you!"

"It's alright, Cho, I'm ok," said Harry turning red, "um, is Mr. Ackins still around?"

"Yeah, why?" Cho asked curiously.

"Nothing," muttered Harry, "I guess the match will be up to us, eh?"

"Yup, in two weeks the match, and then right afterwards, the End of Year dance! It will be glorious! Yet gloomy with the thought of the dark lord hanging about our heads" Cho was shaking like crazy, and Harry understood why. After all, her first love, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the dark lord who he had risen two years ago, and she was afraid the same thing would happen to Harry.

~*~*~

One more chapter I suppose and tell me if you want a sequel.


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Singing Queen

Don't sue me, cuz I know Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. And btw, this story is PG-13. Oh yeah, the 'At Last' song belongs to Celine Dion, but the other one is mine.

Chapter 11 – The Singing Queen 

As the days strode by, everyone were increasingly nervous because of the finals. The trees have grown powerfully green and flowers blossomed everywhere. It was perfert for the Quidditch game, which was set for the day after the exams.

As usual, Professor Trelawney had set up something perfercly ridiculous and terribly hard – everyone was given a piece of parchment with all the stars in it and they were to name every single pattern on it. "I made up a few," Ron whispered to Harry." Professor Flitwick made them to make a cushion dance and Harry was rather surprised at his own result – his having tap danced to Professor Flitwick's head. Professor McGonagall had transformed all the classroom chairs into ducks and the students were asked to transform it back. The first 10 people to complete were to receive full credit and if it was the original chair (by using a reverse effect spell), extra points were given. It was very stuffy in the Potions dungeon as everyone tried to please Professor Snape with their Melting Potion. It was very difficult as everyone wanted to do it right, yet was afraid that they might get touched by it and have parts of their bodies melted. Hagrid found some Pogrebin from Russia and were using it on the students. However, this had to be done very carefully in case a student gets eaten by it, and Harry was very disappointed when Malfoy managed to spot his Pogrebin and kick it away. Professor Dumbledore himself gave the exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts by giving them a simple written test.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the school cheerfully as they left their last exam on the History of Magic which was an extremely boring one asking them about some short fat little wizard Grumbo the Grumpy and everything he did. The decided to take a stroll along the lake.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry throwing a pebble into the lake, "I'm just glad Gilbert and Mark set out their differences."

"Really? How – Ouch!" The Giant Squid threw the pebble back out and it had hit Ron in the forehead. Hermione took out her wand and used the minor healing spell on him.

"Actually, I'm not really quite sure," said Harry, "they were fighting and rolling in the mud, and then they fought more afterwards. Now summer comes and it's just really weird you know. Alright I'll stop pretending. If you really want to know the truth, Gilbert's out."

"What?! No way! How are you going to play then?" asked Hermione.

"I'm in as the replaced seeker," said Harry grinning.

Hermione frowned, "That's unfair."

"Well, apparently, Gilbert has a sister who is the seeker on the other team," said Harry, "which means she's quitting too. Now, on their team, it's Malfoy who's replacing her."

"Wow! Go and show him who's the man!" cried Ron whooping, "You and Malfoy against each other again!"

"Yup," Harry gave a nod and thought about how much he desperately wanted to win this game. If they did, the cup would be tied between him and Cho. It would be like yelling out 'oh yeah, Cho and I are together'.

The next morning, Harry couldn't eat a single bite, yet he kept encouraging the kids to eat and eat. Finally, Cho came over to their table and made him eat. (Harry couldn't resist taking a bite out of her hand, but it also received a lot of whistling from other people.) They walked out to the changing rooms with broomsticks slung over the shoulder. Harry did a quick review of the best Quidditch tactics and then said, "Alright guys, let's win this!"

Cho gave Harry her goodluck and told him to trust in the stars. Harry thought it was a little ironic because there aren't any stars in the daylight, but she told him this, "Just because you can't see it's outlines doesn't mean it's not there, just like love." She smiled and kissed him. Harry walked flew out on his Firebolt onto the field blushing, but very happy, the thought of Voldemort lurking around didn't even bother him. As long as I have the people I love, he thought.

"The Quaffle is released and immediately taken by Mark Norm!" Ron was commentating as he had taken over the business from Lee Jordan.

"A marvalous throw from Mark to Ruby Lan! Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Ruby took a bludger to her arms and she dropped the Quaffle to the opposing Chaser Nancy Falkins.

"The bludger was hit from the amazing Henry Didalugugos! Nancy Falkins passes the Quaffle to – ah, clever girl Ruby is, she's intercepted in midair and took the Quaffle! What an exciting game!"

Harry flew around the stadium avoiding bludgers and players while trying to find the damn Snitch. He noticed Malfoy was tailing him and decided to lose him. He flew around the field at full speed getting to the speed of 150 mph in 10 seconds. Malfoy was not quick to loose on his Nimbus 2002, but it was not hard effort either. He stopped to cheer as Ruby scored a goal.

"10-0 for The Roaring Tigers!" cried Ron. The two teams had both given their names. The team for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was The Roaring Tigers and the Slytherins and Hufflepuff named their team The Doxy (which was sometimes known as the biting fairy _– Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_).

Harry looped around the Roaring Tigers goal hoops aimlessly and then spotted something glittering gold by Jamie's head who was the keeper. Harry quickly lunged towards it, but Jamie at the same time came blocking a Quaffle that Harry had to swerve underneath at once offcourse and the Snitch had disappeared. "Sorry Harry," said Jamie, "but the Quaffle came… you know." She threw the Quaffle to Mark who passed it to Harvey.

"The Roaring Tigers in the lead with 50-30!" Ron was yelling out.

Harry missed a couple of bludgers by inches and finally spotted the Snitch hanging a few feet away from Malfoy's back. Harry held his breath thinking only this one thing, Malfoy must not see the Snitch. Quickly, Harry plummeted downwards. It had worked, Malfoy thought Harry was diving the Snitch and came after him. Harry pulled out of the dive full of concentration and managed to avoid the ground just a foot away. Malfoy on the other hand had not pulled out so quickly and smashed into the ground. Professors came running to the rescue.

"Whoooo! And Potter pulls off a great Wronski Feint!" cried Ron.

Harry smiled inwardly at his own success and quickly started to look around for the Snitch again, but it had vanished. He looped around the players and then flew above to look down searching. Just then, he saw it! Harry urged his broom forward, the wind rushing past him. He clasped the Snitch tightly in his hand just when Ron said, "Roaring Tigers 80-40! Oh wait, Harry Potter's got the Snitch!!! Roaring Tigers are the winner! 230-40!"

The game was talked about all day, but the subject was also intermingled with the night's End of Year house cup ceremony and dance. The Quidditch cup had made it easy for Gryffindor to win the house cup, and now, the End of Year dance was about to begin.

Harry searched for Cho about in the crowd, but couldn't spot her anywhere. He found Hermione and Krum sitting together feeding each other oblivious to all around them. Ron had finally found a girl from the 5th year, Ginny's friend, Lamia Sancrofft. Harry was beginning to get worried. Cho had afterall was his date, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He rushed around the dance floor and regretfully walked pass Malfoy who sneered, "Lonesome without the Weasle, Potter? I'm sure you'll find another animal somewhere else to dance with!"

"And you bet it won't be a ferret!" Harry sneered laughing at Malfoy's crimson face. The memory was still fresh in mind. Mad-Eye Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret in their fourth year.

Just then, the fast music had stopped and a girl stepped onto the stage. She wore a long and beautiful white silk strapless dress. It was simple yet gorgeous with a little glitter and a teeny little frills. She wore elegant white gloves and held a wand in her hand. Her coal black hair was tied up smoothly with a nice white ribbon and Harry gasped recognizing her at once. It was Cho Chang. She pointed to her throat saying "Sonorus" and her voice was magnified immediately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to first sing you a song from the muggle world… At Last. (Celine Dion – A New Day Has Come, #10)

At last

My love

Has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like

A song

Oh yeah yeah

At last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped in a clover

The night I looked at you

I found a dream

That I could speak to

A dream that I

Can call my own

I found a thrill to press

My cheeks to

A thrill that I

Have never known

Oh yeah yeah

And you smile you smile

And then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last"

"By golly, she can sing!" Harry heard someone say. He had to agree. Why had Cho not sang before? She had a beautiful voice!

And then, Cho spoke again amid the clapping, "And now, I would like to dedicate this next song which I wrote to my boyfriend, Harry Potter.

On the mountains

Through the rivers

I searched, and searched

For the love I thought would never come away

Across the desert

Over the seas

I came searching, searching

For that dear love that I thought could never come

Running into hills

Passing the forests

I seeeeeeearched!

For the love

I thought never to come

Now through a dream

Inside a garden

I searched and found my paradise

Where you

And I

Will always belong

And I search and I search

And I search and I search

And I keep seeeearching!

Till you were there

In my garden

In my dream

In my liiiiiife

And I search and I search

And I search and I search

And I keep seeeearching!

Till you and I

Will always be together

And I seeeeeearch…"

Cho bowed gracefully and stepped off the stage while other music and performers had taken it over. She spotted Harry and quickly moved towards him. Harry was still in awe, not ready yet to believe that this girl was his. He rubbed his eye and said breathlessly, "Cho! It was so beautiful!"

Cho blushed furiously and held out a gloved hand, "Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Harry grinned and held her hand, then took her to the middle of the dance floor. They clasped their arms around each other dancing slowly, then Harry asked, "Cho? What will happen to us when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't believe anything much will happen," said Cho, "we'll keep in touch… and oh, I did decided what I will do. I'm going to enter Herbology school. That will take only 2 years instead of 4 because I did extremely well on my N.E.W.T.s."

"That's great Cho," Harry smiled and then said, "And, you look stunning tonight by the way."

The Hogwarts Express took off rattling. Ron asked Harry if he could come over during the summer, and Harry said yes, but then Hermione suggested something, "Hey, why don't we go for a change and come to my house instead, you guys? It will be fun I can promise you that, since I'm sure Harry don't get to have much fun with muggle stuff at his stay with the Dursleys and Ron hasn't even seen much of muggle items."

"Great idea," said Harry, "but I can only make it in August, because July, I'm going to Cho's place." At this he turned and did something that he formerly disapproved when his friends had done, but now, he couldn't help it and started kissing Cho who was at his side. Soon it's going to turn into a full fledged make-out.

~*~*~

Ok I decided that I'm probably going to do a sequel, but it won't be too soon because I'm going to write another story first, on the marauders…


End file.
